Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a media content system, and more specifically, to a media content system using spherical video.
Description of the Related Art
In a spherical video capture system, a video camera system (which may include multiple video cameras) captures video in a 360 degree field of view along a horizontal axis and 180 degree field of view along the vertical axis, thus capturing the entire environment around the camera system in every direction. Current spherical video systems have not gained widespread use because high resolution, high frame rate video captured by such systems are extremely large and difficult to process and manage.